


surprises are always the best (when you're in them)

by lovlyhyuck



Series: maybe it's not fate (or maybe it is) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, idk what im doing help, its really low-key
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovlyhyuck/pseuds/lovlyhyuck
Summary: Johnny didn't planned his night after the end of exams to be like this, but he couldn't have wished better.





	surprises are always the best (when you're in them)

**Author's Note:**

> this is not proof read so please be kind hehehe

As the snow started to pile up in the street and make everything a pretty winter wonderland, as christmas music was playing everywhere, students could feel the semester’s ending. Exams were finally finished, students now walked around in the night lightly, doing all the things they didn’t do during the last few weeks in a few days, before going to their family. 

Johnny felt that overwhelming joy, he finished everything, maybe it wasn’t perfect but he knew he gave his all and now he could finally relax. He was supposed to be at a bar right now with his friends, to celebrate the end of hell. The thing is that plans can change quickly when your boyfriend looks like death and is practically sleeping his eyes open. 

That’s how Johnny ended up sending a quick text to one his friend and is now cuddling with Taeyong, sleeping the moment his head touched his pillow. The last thing he remembers before falling asleep is the light breathing of his boyfriend. 

This is why Johnny woke up surprised when he heard their bedroom door open, Taeyong was still sleeping soundly next to him, so who was there. He quickly lift his head up and sighed as he realized who was at the door. 

“We gave you the keys to the apartment so you could annoy us during the day, not barge in the middle of the night Jaehyun, especially when you’re drunk.”

If his mind wasn’t foggy, he probably would have noticed his best friend buttoned down shirt which surely wasn’t like this at the beginning of the night, maybe he would have drooled a bit about his hair all pushed back or his subtle eyeliner. Sadly, he only saw his wasted best friend who woke him up in the middle of the night.

The younger man pouted at him like a five year old would, “You didn’t told me you guys weren’t going to be there! I had to learn it through Yuta,”he whined,” I really wanted to see you two tonight.”

“I know I’m sorry Jae but both of us were really tired,” sighed Johnny, “ you should go to your place and sl-”

Before he could say anything, the younger was now lying on the bed in between Taeyong and him. He muttered he didn’t understood in the mattress before turning to Johnny’ side with his eyes closed. Taeyong, who was sleeping peacefully before, lift his head up and looked at Jaehyun, “When did he appeared?” 

“Just a minute ago, maybe I can drag him to his place without waking him up..” 

Taeyong looked back at Jaehyun and smiled, “You know he doesn’t move that much in his sleep, he won’t make you fall off the bed”

“He did onc-” intervened Johnny but Taeyong quickly cut him off.

“No that was your fault just don’t move that much tonight and we’ll survive.”

Johnny looked back at the man in between them, Jaehyun was now fast asleep. “I guess I’ll survive” 

“You know he’s too cute to wake up Johnny, it would be cruel,” chimed quietly the other, putting his head on the Jaehyun’s back. “and you know he’s a good cuddler” 

“Agreed,” Johnny looked at the man between them and smiled before looking back at Taeyong, “you’re the one on breakfast duty tomorrow.”

“Pancakes?”

“Please”

The next time Johnny went back to sleep, he had Jaehyun’s arm around him and could hear both his and Taeyong’s breathing. Somehow he felt like he couldn’t have had a better post finals night than this.

**Author's Note:**

> so um thank you for reading this, ik it's kinda short but i really wanted to write this!!!


End file.
